


Friends With Benefits

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a prompt in the kink meme. "5 times Matt and Foggy had sex because it was convenient (between girlfriends/boyfriends, need to let some steam off, ...)<br/>+1 time they realized it was way more serious than two friends getting each other off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits

1.  
They are drunk the first time in happens. Not falling down, black out drunk through. A stage or two past tipsy in that warm, loose place where everything seems hilarious. They are sitting on the floor of their dorm, propped up against Matt's bed. They are leaning against each other, shoulders pressed close and hands intertwined on the floor. Neither realizes they are holding hands until Matt looks down at the ground and starts to giggle.

“What?” Foggy asks, nudging him with his shoulder. Matt squeezes his hand and giggles again. “Oh, that?” Foggy chuckles. “You are always holding my hand, Murdock.”

Matt laughs, letting his head roll back against his mattress. “I never hear you complaining.”

Foggy shrugs. There is a sloppy grin on his face. “Nothing to complain about. I like helping you around.”

“I don't-” Matt closes his mouth before he finishes that though. I don't need the help, He is about to say. “I just like holding your hand.” He says instead. 

“Aw, Matty, how sweet,” Foggy teases. When he turns to focus on Matt's face he sees that his friend isn't smiling anymore. “What?” 

Matt rubs his thumb across Foggy's hand. “I was just wondering if you would let me kiss you.”

“Oh.” Foggy blinks. “Yes.”

It starts soft and hesitant but doesn't stay that way for long. Matt curls his free hand around the back of Foggy's neck and deeps the kiss. They pull apart after a moment to catch their breath. Matt grins in a way that goes right to Foggy's pants. In one clean motion Matt goes from sitting beside him to straddling his lap. He leans back in and Foggy meets him halfway. 

“Let's move this to the bed,” Matt purrs after what seems like an eternity of messy kisses. 

 

2.  
It doesn't change anything.

Foggy is not sure how it doesn't change anything but it doesn't. Matt is just so damn casual about the whole thing that it ends up rubbing off on Foggy.

It also doesn't happen again for at least a month. It is finals weeks and they have been holed up in the dorm room studying whenever they aren't in class. They have been studying for the past two hours when Matt finally scoots his chair back from his desk and stretches his arms high above his head. 

“Break time!” He announces. 

“Oh, thank god,” Foggy exclaims, slamming his book shut and jumping up from his chair. Foggy cracks his back and sighs happily. “Wanna go get some coffee or something?” He suggests. 

“Or something,” Matt responds in a tone that gives Foggy pause. 

“Uh,” Foggy stammers. Matt is already making his way over to him. He reaches out until he finds Foggy and settles his hands on his friend's waist. Foggy's heart is hammering. “What do you have in mind?” He manages. 

Matt chuckles. He leans forward, intention clear, but does not close the distance between them. Foggy licks his lips nervously. He moves forward and catches Matt's lips with his. This is different from the first time. They are both sober. It is the middle of the afternoon. They don't pass out afterward. Instead, they go to lunch.  
3.  
Then Foggy meets Marci. Once they officially start dating Matt stops coming onto him when they've had a bit too much to drink. He is with more then a couple of girls in the time that Foggy is with Marci. It doesn't surprise Foggy much. Matt is handsome as hell and clearly has commitment issues. 

Things don't end up lasting with Marci. At some point, she declares Foggy an unwanted distraction from her goals. It is not entirely shocking when it happens. After the fallout, Matt takes Foggy out to get drunk like a good friend.

Foggy finds it incredibly easy to kiss Matt at the end of the night. It is even easier to pull him into bed and wrap around him. They wake up tangled together and it still isn't weird. Foggy laughs at Matt's sleep messed hair and Matt teases him about his morning breath.

 

4.

A whole bunch of them go out celebrating after graduation. The tiny bar is overtaken with drunk law graduates all doing shots and comparing future prospects. Matt is sticking close to Foggy's side, as he almost always does in overly crowded situations. 

“Foggy,” He whines into his friend's ear, “I'm bored.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Matt leans against Foggy's side. “Come on, let's get out of here. I can think of a much better way to celebrate.”

Foggy laughs happily as they slip out of the bar into the cool night air. Matt is very good at celebrating.

 

5.  
Matt is laughing as he pushes Foggy toward the bed. His hands are tangled in the front of Foggy's shirts. His lips are all over Foggy's face and neck and they are both grinning their heads off. They just with Landman and Zack and this seemed like the only logical thing to do next.

They have never talked about this directly. Never drawn up any rules and regulations for this part of their relationship. But it has never seemed to be a necessary thing to do. They have never done it regularly. It has always been a … special occasion event. Natural and easy, just as everything seems to be in their friendship. 

And if Foggy is maybe, a little bit, completely in love with Matt... Well, that has never seemed to be a problem either. Matt sucks at traditional relationships. Foggy knows that he is Matt's longest relationship of any kind since his dad died. Matt is his best friend. He can make Matt laugh most of the time. Sometimes, he gets Matt like this. Naked, smiling and happy. He has never felt the need to ask for more than that.  
+1  
Foggy comes barging into Matt's office one afternoon when Karen is out picking up lunch. He doesn't say anything at first, just closes the door behind him and paces in front of Matt's desk. The dust has started to settle around the Fisk case and, for the most part, Foggy has forgiven Matt. Their friendship has not completely returned to normal, however. 

“Yes, Foggy?” Matt asks, smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. His friend's heart has been beating erratically all morning. He has been waiting for Foggy to finally come talk to him.

“So does this mean you know?” Foggy says finally.

Matt continues to play dumb. “Know what?”

“Oh, shut up. You know what I am talking about. You can hear my heartbeat, you can tell when I am lying. Which makes me think that you know and have just been playing dumb all these years.” 

Matt stands up and makes his way around his desk. “Foggy-”

“Which is kind of pissing me off all over again because sleeping with my just for fun when you don't know how I actually feel is one thing but keeping me as your fuck buddy when you know that I am basically in love with you is-”

“Foggy,” Matt interrupts sternly, putting his hands on Foggy's shoulders to steady him. “What if I feel the same way.”

Foggy looks like Matt just knocked the wind out of him. “Well, then, I would still be a bit pissed.” He finishes weakly.

“I wouldn't expect anything less.”

There is a long beat of silence. “Do you really?”

Matt slides his hands down from Foggy's shoulders to his hands and tangles their fingers together. “Yes.”

“Oh.”

Matt chuckles slightly and presses their foreheads together. “Can I kiss you?” He asks softly. Foggy's blush is heating his cheeks. He kisses Matt instead.

It goes from soft and gentled to heated pretty quickly. Matt has Foggy pressed up against his office door with his hands skimming under the hem of his shirt. 

“Karen is going to be back any minute,” Foggy reminds him.

Matt pulls back reluctantly but doesn't loosen his hold on Foggy. “Will you come over tonight?”

Foggy laughs at that. “Yes, but you are taking me on a proper date first. Pretty sure you owe me at least one date.”

Matt presses his face against Foggy's shoulder, laughing. “Fine, but you better put out after.”

Foggy slaps Matt's arms playfully. “Murdock,” he abolishes. “You know I will.”


End file.
